Feliz Navidad
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Es Navidad y Tsuki pasa el triste hecho de que la pasara sin sus padres quienes salieron por negocios. Podrá un regalo sorpresa de navidad subir su humor y hacerlo sentir amado?


Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakisho no me pertenece, sino que sólo uso a los personajes para ésta fanfic, escrito totalmente por diversión y sin esperar una remuneración a cambio.

Feliz Navidad

Tsuki's POV

Como siempre, mi Navidad será terrible. Primero permítanme presentarme, me llamo Tsukishito Amanuma, Tsuki para mis amigos, tengo trece años, soy un chico de piel clara, ojos cafés y cabello castaño alborotado, verán, hace algún tiempo un hombre llamado Sensui… bueno, la forma para referirme a Sensui debería ser más bien "demonio" dado que era uno, pero en fin, Sensui nos reclutó a mí y a otros cinco humanos con habilidades psíquicas para formar a sus "Siete de Sensui", para lograr acabar con la humanidad, o al menos aquellos que no tuvieran poderes.

Para hacer la corta, un grupo de jóvenes, dos de ellos humanos con poderes psíquicos y los otros dos demonios, pudieron pararle los pies a Sensui, claro no sin bajas en nuestro lado, incluyendo el propio Sensui. De los otros tres miembros sobrevivientes de los Siete, sólo mantengo contacto con mí ahora amigo Kiyoshi, con quien me hice muy amigo al darnos cuenta que los dos nos sentíamos parias entre nuestros compañeros de escuela.

Uno diría que mi vida luego de vencido Sensui cambió para mejor, es decir si bien seguía jugando mis tan queridos videojuegos, ya había empezado a socializar con mis compañeros, y de hecho ya tenía muchos amigos, pero eso no cambiaba que seguramente pasaría Navidad solo. ¿El motivo? Mis padres. Ellos viajan mucho por su trabajo, son programadores de una exitosa compañía de videojuegos, valga la ironía, a veces pasan semanas o hasta meses sin que yo los vea, y naturalmente, muchas de esas veces incluye la Navidad, que yo he pasado solo desde que tengo memoria.

Llego a mi casa de haber estado con mis amigos toda la tarde, ya sé que estará más que sola, en la mesa del recibidor encuentro la ya típica nota de parte de mis progenitores diciéndome, y cito, que "volverían a tiempo para Año Nuevo y me traerían un lindo recuerdo de (introduce el destino al que irían en éste viaje, esta vez Nueva York) y que me habían dejado comida para no pasar hambre en los días que ellos estarían fuera, además de dinero para pedir comida si no se me antojaba nada de lo que me habían dejado. Suspiré pesadamente, ya ni siquiera sabía por qué deseaba que hubiera una vez en que mis padres pusieran nuestra familia antes que su trabajo, si ya sé que en esta competencia yo siempre perdía.

Me cambié de mi uniforme escolar a mi pijama, un cálido pijama de franela roja de dos piezas, total no iba a salir en todo el día o toda la noche, vi la televisión intentando animarme, que no funcionó dado que ese día la programación está plagada de programas relacionados con la Navidad, casi siempre saliendo con el ya cliché de la familia unida por las fiestas, lo que no hizo más que deprimirme al hacerme enfrentar el hecho de que nuevamente pasaría solo las fiestas. Con frustración apagué la televisión y me subí a mi recamara, decidido a distraerme jugando videojuegos.

Cuatro horas y veintiocho niveles más tarde, ya había terminado uno de mis juegos más recientes, y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, así que decidiendo acabar con la maldita noche me calenté mi "cena navideña", que venía siendo una porción de pavo, puré de patatas con gravy y pasta con salsa de queso, todo con apariencia de haber sido comprado y no preparado en casa. Comí en silencio mi humilde cena, ni siquiera prendí la televisión por no tener deseos de soportar más cosas de Navidades tradicionales, y acabada mi cena fui a mi habitación a intentar dormir un poco, no sin antes apagar las luces del árbol.

En mi cuarto, en mi cama, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me había acostado, ya pasaban de la medianoche, y siendo honesto llevaba un rato aguantando no llorar, pues me desesperaba, me desgarraba, saber que en toda mi vida mis navidades habían sido trágicas por el hecho de que a mis padres les importaba su trabajo que yo, que no fueran capaces un simple año de mandar su trabajo a la basura y pasar navidad conmigo, yo la verdad deseaba a alguien que pasara tiempo conmigo, que me protegiera de la soledad. En ese instante, mis pensamientos tristes se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de ¿campanas? ¿Acaso era…? No, tenia que ser imposible.

Rápidamente me levanté y bajé con sigilo las escaleras, pues no estaba seguro si se trataba de un ladrón o de… ¡No, eso no podía ser! Quién fuera que fuese, tenía pensado usar sus poderes con él y mostrarle que nadie entraba a robar a la casa de un psíquico. Cuanto más me acercaba a la sala, donde teníamos colocado el árbol, me parecía estar oyendo sonidos de ¿gemidos? Cuando llegué finalmente a la sala, vi algo que la verdad no me esperaba ver.

Un chico, o mejor dicho un demonio pues con el tiempo con Sensui y el resto aprendí a diferenciar a los demonios de los humanos, al parecer de mi edad de piel morena, ojos verdes con unas estrellas rosas tatuadas bajo el izquierdo, pelo castaño alborotado, usando un gorro de Santa Claus, unos guantes blancos y unas botas cafés, pero lo que me hizo quedarme de piedra en la base de la escalera fueron dos cosas, uno que el gorro, los guantes y las botas eran todo lo que el chico traía puesto, y que con una de sus manos intentaba masturbar su erección, mucho más grande de lo que tendría un chico de nuestra edad, mientras con la otra sostenía lo que reconocí como una foto de mi familia.

-Oh, si, Tsuki, eso es nena, apenas veas lo que te trajo Santa… uff, no te podrás sentar bien en una semana, pero ya verás como vale la pena de lo que te voy a hacer, mamita-declaraba el muchacho entre gemidos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y al verdad no estaba seguro de por qué precisamente, si por ver al chico masturbarse a mi nombre, o que el chico creyera que yo era una chica, o mejor dicho que mi mamá era quien se llamaba Tsuki. Aunque sabía que me podía meter en una bronca increíble, no pude evitar aclararme la garganta, lo que llamó la atención del chico y lo hizo detener su paja para verme con rostro asombrado.

-¿Quién eres, niño? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó el otro muchacho, y al oírlo eso me hizo sentir ofendido.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí en mi casa, demonio?-pregunté indignado.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que soy un demonio?-preguntó el otro chico sorprendido de que supiera lo que era.

-Porque soy Tsukishito Amanuma, psíquico y ex-miembro de los Siete de Sensui-declaré presentándome.

-¿Tsukishito? Que loca coincidencia, te llamas casi igual que la nena a la que me mandaron a hacerle compañía, Tsuki-declaró el otro chico confundido.

-La "nena" es mi mamá, animal, y ella no se llama Tsuki, es a mí al que le dicen así-le espeté dándole un golpe en la cabeza, en parte por su error y en parte porque insistía en hablar así de mi mamá.

-¿Tú eres Tsuki?-me preguntó el demonio confundido.

-Si, si soy, bobo-declaré enfadado-en todo caso, ¿qué haces aquí vestido estilo "Santa Claus se viene en la Ciudad"?-pregunté, y mi pregunta debió ser muy chistosa para hacerlo carcajearse.

-Bueno, ahora que preguntas verás, a los demonios nos hacen ayudar siendo "regalados" por un día a personas del mundo humano para compensar problemas que causamos-explicó el de las estrellas tatuadas-a propósito, me llamo Rinku-agregó presentándose, dándome una sonrisa enorme mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Y qué hiciste para que te pusieran a hacer esto?-pregunté curioso.

-Orillé a un tipo a una gran depresión-explicó el chico.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunté extrañado.

-Nada-me aseguró haciéndose el ofendido-solo me follé a su esposa-explicó-y a su hija-agregó-y a su hijo-agregó, y eso me hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa-y los tres al mismo tiempo-terminó y al decir eso casi me voy de sentó de la sorpresa.

-¿Y dices que no le hiciste nada?-señalé sin creer que para él algo así no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Qué te digo? Cuando eres un semental como yo…-dejó la frase al aire, mientras apuntaba divertido su tremenda erección, despierta aún cuando tenía rato de haber dejado de manosearla.

No pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder al ver la enorme erección del chico, Rinku había dicho que se llamaba, pues no podía evitar ponerme nervioso la idea de que era de hecho más grande que la de mi papá e incluso la de cualquier adulto que, de tal o tal modo, había visto desnudo en mi vida, y más impresionante el hecho de que, aunque seguro tenía miles de años, Rinku no tenía aspecto de desentonar en mi salón de clases. El debió notar que me le quedé viendo su miembro pues sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-me preguntó, y sentí mis mejillas arder todavía más.

-¿Cómo crees?-pregunté indignado.

-No te apenes, después de todo soy tu regalo de navidad-declaró mientras se me acercaba, antes de ponerme una mano en la cabeza, hacerme arrodillarme y literalmente pegarme su polla a la cara, la cual sin saber yo mismo por qué no pude evitar recibir en mi boca abierta.

Ni yo mismo sabía por qué, sería porque seguía impactándome el impresionante tamaño de la hombría de mi compañero, tal vez por mi soledad y necesidad de algún calor humano, o semi-humano en todo caso, o tal vez porque Rinku tenía razón y yo debía aprovechar que era mi regalo de Navidad, el caso fue que no tardé más de un par de minutos en agarrar un ritmo en la felación que le practicaba, la cual al juzgar por la expresión del otro chico parecía disfrutar, y lo que lo confirmó fue el gemido de gusto que lo oí soltar al tiempo que se la mamaba.

-Vaya, para nunca haber hecho esto se nota que tienes talento natural-declaró el muchacho divertido.

-Para que veas que soy una cajita de sorpresas-declaré mientras me daba un tiempo libre de estársela chupando, durante el cual lo mantuve erecto con mi mano, antes de volver a mi "bocado navideño".

Tal vez suene una locura, pero tras unos cinco minutos de felación, empecé a disfrutar la idea de estar mamando semejante hombría, e incluso en mi fuero interno deseaba hacerlo eyacular para probar el sabor de su semen, pues la verdad ya tenía curiosidad de cómo sabría el semen de demonio. Pero mi plan de hacer a Rinku venirse y darme un banquetazo con su leche caliente se vio frustrado luego de que, unos minutos después, él me detuviera.

-Espera, Tsuki, no quiero venirme en tu boca-declaró Rinku sonrojado, y deducir a lo que se refería a los pocos minutos provocó que mis mejillas también se tiñeran de carmín.

-Está bien, Rinku, si eso quieres-declaré, al tiempo que me bajaba el pantalón y mi calzoncillo, y me ponía con el culo al aire.

Sentí vergüenza cuando sentí la habilidosa lengua de Rinku masajeando y lubricando mi entrada, y no pude evitar tensarme de dolor cuando sentí cómo colaba un dedo, luego dos, y luego tres, entrando y saliendo para extender mi entrada, pero a los pocos minutos, para mi propia vergüenza, me di cuenta que incluso ofrecía mi culo para que Rinku metiera sus dedos aún más adentro. Finalmente, mi compañero sacó sus dedos, y a los pocos segundos sentí como algo más grande y duro se abría paso por mi entrada. Al principio me dolía, sentía que la preparación previa que Rinku me había dado no había servido de nada, pues aun me dolía, y me dolió por un buen rato cuando sentí como la pelvis del otro castaño tocaba mi retaguardia, pero a los pocos minutos ya pude acostumbrarme y darle a Rinku la señal para empezarse a mover.

Si al principio me parecía incomodo tener la enorme hombría de Rinku en mi interior, a los pocos minutos había agarrado gusto a la sensación, y a los treinta minutos, que era lo que llevábamos en nuestra actividad, ya era oficialmente adicto a esta polla de dios… valga la ironía de mi comentario. En estos treinta minutos, Rinku y yo ya habíamos hecho una docena de poses, y lo habíamos estado haciendo en el piso, en el sillón, en la mesa de café, básicamente sólo nos faltaba habernos trepado a las paredes o al techo mientras fornicábamos. Ya en mi interior deseaba que el que Rinku fuera mi regalo de navidad significara que se quedara a vivir aquí, pues ya después de él ninguna polla me llenaría así.

Y parecía que Rinku también estaba disfrutando, pues me había dado cada vez más y más duro, de no ser por los besitos que me daba en lo que tuviera alcance su boca, y que cuando me daba por atrás pasaba un brazo bajo mi cuerpo para abrazarme más hacia él, hubiera pensado que hacía rato había dejado de importarle si me lastimaba con sus estocadas. Finalmente sentí que en cualquier momento llegaría al límite de mi capacidad.

-Rinku…-quise decir, y sentí los labios del demonio en mi hombro desnudo y sudado.

-Yo también, mi hermoso, voy a llenarte con mi amor-declaró el castaño, y tal como prometió a los pocos minutos sentí un gran y cómodo calor llenar mi interior.

Con mucho cuidado él salió de mi interior, y ambos nos desplomamos en el sofá en el que habíamos acabado teniendo sexo, y él, con sus poderes al parecer, hizo aparecer una sábana de la nada, y nos cubrió con ella. La verdad yo estaba tan satisfecho por lo que Rinku me había hecho que ni me detuve a pensar cómo había hecho aparecer la sabana, y me sentí aún más dichoso cuando Rinku me dio un beso me dio en la cabeza.

-Aunque lo negaras, ¿era esto lo que querías para Navidad, picarón?-declaró Rinku divertido por lo que habíamos hecho.

-La verdad, yo quería alguien que me hiciera sentir querido, alguien que me quitara la tristeza de que mis padres estarían ausentes en Navidad-expliqué acurrucándome contra el pecho de Rinku. El me abrazó más hacia él.

-Bueno, ahora tendrás quien cuide de ti por el tiempo que quieras-declaró con amor.

-¿Se puede para siempre?-pregunté con esperanza.

-Incluso más si quieres-declaró con dulzura, y con eso nos quedamos dormidos. Y debo decir que al fin tuve una feliz navidad.

Fin

Al fin pude terminar éste fic, lamento el atraso pero es que con varios asuntos, entre mi trabajo y la navidad, no pude terminarlo a la fecha exacta en que lo había prometido, ojalá le guste a mi amigo Boneless, y que a ustedes también les guste y dejen reviews. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
